Golden
by bookluver100
Summary: Hermione has been told she needs to get a guy. She only wants one, and hates the fact she does because, of course he will never want her back... right? Just a one shot.


Golden

This is just a one shot drabble I wrote out in my head mostly inspired from _**Wicked **_(which I saw last Tuesday!) and the gold pen I was drawing with.

I don't own Harry potter just a copy of all the books.

I don't own Wicked, just a ticket stub and playbill.

But I do own a gold pen.

~Hermione's P.O.V. ~

Harry, Ron and I were just walking around the lake one afternoon and talking when… well no, correction, Harry and I were talking while Ron was stuffing his face while trying to input in the conversation. But the thing that happened was we saw Draco bloody Malfoy and some other Slytherin gits sitting under a tree with one shaft of light falling down on Dra **MALFOY **and making him look so han **ATROCIOUS **and… oh who am I kidding. I bloody fancy Draco. I suppose I'm rather daft since Ginny practically slapped me in the face with it.

~ Flash Back to Last Saturday ~

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Ginny, I told you. I will _never_ play that with you again."

"WHAT! Just cause that one time I dared you to go in a broom closet with "

"EVER!"

"But he didn't even remember the part where the cat "  
"GINNY!"

"Oh fine. But tell me who you like! You and Ron broke up ages ago, it wasn't messy or cause of a stupid fight or anything so why haven't you gone out with another guy? It's not for lack of trying! Every available Gryffindor boy in EITHER of our years have asked you out at least once and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys are getting there! So why haven't you said yes to any of them yet! What is your deal!"

I guess it's just none of them are right for me. I want to get into a serious relationship. This is my last year at Hogwarts and technically I'm actually old enough to get married! I don't just want some fling! I want someone I have the potential to get serious with! Someone smart and witty who understands that I need to study and actually studies too. Someone who appreciates _**ME**_! And being handsome wouldn't hurt, I suppose."

"So, let's think what boys at Hogwarts fit into that category. We have Malfoy, Ferret, and Draco take your pick."

"There _has_ to be someone other than him. There's… well we have… and there's always… **UGH! WHY IS HOGWORTS FULL OF ONLY STUPID UN COMPREHENDING IMMITURE BOYS EXCEPT FOR DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?"**

"Maybe the universe is sending you a message"

"Like what I'm destined to be alone?"

"No, that the boy you're meant for isn't one you would think of. I gotta go meet harry. See ya."

"GINNY! Unhelpful."

~ This Morning ~

And that is how I realized I like Draco _bloody_ Malfoy. Sigh. He just looks so handsome under that tree with his blonde hair shining Gryffindor gold and… _Gryffindor Gold?_ I may fancy him but I can still make fun of him… right?

"Hey Malfoy!" OOPS! I guess I am!

"Yes Granger?"

"Just wanted to tell you your hair looks very nice today" Harry looked at me like I was a lunatic and Ron almost choked on his caldron cake. "It looks very… Gryffindor Gold." Now Ron did choke and so did Harry, on their laughter. Malfoy just gaped. "Since you have been rendered speechless at this fact I shall narrate what is likely happening in your head. Ahem 'Gryffindor Gold! Oh the impurities! I shall have to shower for 7 hours on the birthday of Salazar Slytherin to completely remove the taint! Just wait till my father hears about this! I'm melting!' Well… maybe not the last one. It's a famous quote from a witch who also happened to _wear_ a lot of green."

"Actually Granger, what I was thinking was maybe it will make this Gryffindor girl I like that's around here like me just a little more." I looked around but the 6 of us (Harry, Ron, Draco, 2 Slytherins I forgot the name of and me) were the only ones I could see.

"I don't know, there's this one girl I know and she really fancy's this Slytherin guy I know. But I do think she likes his gold hair." At this point I was just surprised they weren't both either passed out from shock or yelling. Draco moves closer. Now there was less than a foot separating us.

"Would you mind telling me the name of this girl and who she likes?" he asked. He seemed so worried about something.

"Only if you tell me who the girl is that you like." Then he did something extremely surprising. He leaned closer and wisped

"_You" _

That literally left me speechless, so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed the boy and snoged him senseless.  
_

Yay! Useless fluff! I would say read and review, but hopefully you already read… so that means your half way to the path of enlightenment! And by that I mean free virtual doughnuts that don't make you fat. Review!


End file.
